The Midwest Consortium (MC) for education and research collaboration began in 2006 with three Roadmap K12 institutions (Mayo Clinic, University of Minnesota, and University of Wisconsin-Madison) initiating annual meetings. This successful consortium continued over four subsequent years, with the most recent meeting at the University of Iowa in June 2009. The annual meetings were devoted to enhancing scientific research education and collaboration for K12 and KL2 scholars. This application requests an expansion of the MC with a five-year continuation of the program's annual meeting, expanded goals and a continuing education proposal. The MC provides a unique opportunity for scholars, mentors and program leadership to focus on addressing specific challenges and opportunities in conducting research in the Midwest. Objectives: Continued expansion of the MC for Clinical and Translational Education and Research Collaboration to: 1. Enhance training and career development of clinical and translational researchers by sharing and developing regional approaches. 2. Enhance clinical and translational research to address specific populations. 3. Support objectives 1 and 2 with an annual conference of faculty investigators and scholars in training. 4. Develop a continuous process of shared training and research collaborations between the annual meetings through travelling fellowships and WEB based education. 5. Engage NCRR IDeA institutions and schools in addition to CTSA and K12 centers.